I'm about to break!
by Catgirl-Pyro
Summary: Rated PG-13 because of language. I take no credit whatsoever on "Break" by Mizunderstoodanimeniac. Understand that. I read the story & it gave me an idea. GW, DBZ, and Escaflowne is used. SONGFIC!! R&R please


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Escaflowne, Dragonball Z, or Linkin's Park "One Step Closer"  
  
  
  
Heero and Trowa slowly walked up towards the roof on the 30 foot building. Relena and Kathrine were trailing behind them, screaming.  
  
"Trowa! Don't do it!" Kathrine pleaded, tears streaming down her face. Trowa snorted and kept walking.  
  
"Heero! You can't do it!! Please don't!" Relena also begged, crying as well. Heero rolled his eyes and ignored her.  
  
"Both of you leave us alone!" they yelled in unison at the girls. Trowa ripped open the metal door and they both stomped over to the edge of it, looking down quietly.  
  
"What the fucking hell are you two doing?!" Relena yelled, half angry, half terrified about the answer. Trowa turned around and glared at her.  
  
"Something we should've done a long time ago. Now both of you go away." Kathrine could tell they wanted to be left alone, but she wouldn't move.  
  
"You can't do it. Trowa, Heero, you can't..." Kathrine muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van quietly piloted his Escaflowne in it's dragon mode. Hitomi was sitting behind him, crying annoyingly.  
  
"Will you be quiet?!" he yelled, glaring at her. She kept crying, but it was quieter.  
  
"Why do you have to do this?" she asked, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Because I can't stand it anymore. And you can't stop me!" he flew the dragon over to the edge of a huge cliff anf jumped out of it, walking over to the edge, looking down and seeing what the fall would be like for him, anticipating it's length. Hitomi jumped out after him and followed him over to the cliff.  
  
"It looks about 35 feet high..." Van muttered to himself, Hitomi overhearing him. She burst out, hot tears streaming down her face.  
  
"NO! You can't do it! Do you realize who you'd be leaving behind?!" she shouted. Van looked at her, no feelings in his eyes.  
  
"Just go away and leave me the hell alone!" he argued, not paying attention to her comment. He turned back around and looked out into the wilderness beyond his fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was flying close to the ground towards the highest place in the world that he knew of. Bulma was close behind him in her hover car, yelling at him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?! Get back here!!" she yelled, about to cry.  
  
"I didn't ask for you to follow me woman. Go home!" he argued with her, his face stone hard, no expression whatsoever. He finally reached it and landed. A few minutes later, Bulma came running up to where he was, out of breath.  
  
"You... can't do this Vegeta. Please, keep in mind your son, your daughters, me! Are you just going to abandon us?" she asked, crying now. Vegeta didn't even turn around to face her.  
  
"I'm going to do this, whether you like it or not. Just tell Trunks, Oosakki, Karen, and Bra I'm going on a very long vacation or something." he waved his hand towads her and looked down.  
  
"How... how far up is this place?" Bulma knew she was going to regret asking that, but she did anyway. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"More than 50 feet high. Got a problem with that?" she answered her. Bulma gasped as her eyes went wide.  
  
"You'll die if you jump!" she screamed. Vegeta rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.  
  
"Duh woman. That's the whole point today!" he flexed his muscles and sighed.  
  
  
  
I can't take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorence  
  
The less I hear the less you say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
  
  
Heero and Trowa kept ignoring the weeps from the pathetic girls behind them as they stared down at the cars zooming below them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van rolled his eyes impatiently, trying his best to block out the sobs Hitomi produced. Geez, he never thought she would've gotten on the Escaflowne with him. He wanted to leave in peace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta whirled around and slapped Bulma. It wasn't hard, but it stunned her none the less. She held her cheek as Vegeta turned back around and tuned her out.  
  
  
  
Just like before...  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
  
  
Kathrine and Relena moved closer to Hero and Trowa, trying to get them to move away from the edge of the building. Trowa turned his hands into fists and Heero wrinkled his brow.  
  
"Get away you two!!" Heero yelled, frustraited.  
  
"NOW!" Trowa added. Relena gasped and quickly backed up. Kathrine sighed, scared out of her wits, and backed up as well. Neither of them could live if they killed themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi grabbed Van's arm and turned him around. Van raised his hand to slap her, but he decided to decline. Instead, he lowered his hand and jerked his other one out of her grasp.  
  
"You know, you're not making this any easier woman!" he growled at her. Hitomi glared at him, still crying.  
  
"Do you realize the pain you'll be putting all of us through? Can't you stop and think about this??" she pleaded.  
  
"I have thought about it Hitomi. I'm going to go through with this too. You can't do anything to stop me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta's back.  
  
"Vegeta!" she yelled. He turned back around again, only to have Bulma slap him back. "You never even thought about your family's feelings! Karen is going to take this the hardest, and you know it! As much as you two fought, you were closest with her!" Vegeta just rolled his eyes and once again, turned around and focused his thoughts on the scenary below him.  
  
  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I found bliss in ignorence  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again....  
  
  
  
Trowa was puzzled. Why did Kathrine care so much? Mush less Relena. Why did they both care so much about what he and Heero did? Heero stood beside him asking himself the same questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why does she care so much about me? She's acting too much like Merle. Why doesn't she just let me do this without a fight?" Van muttered to himself under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's amazing. She's always fighting with me. Why has she changed her attitude about me completly? It's puzzling..." Vegeta thought to himself, listening to Bulma crying behind him.  
  
  
  
Just like before...  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
  
  
"You can't do it Trowa!" Kathrine yelled, trying to convince herself about that comment. Relena, too, was trying to convince herself.  
  
"You wouldn't do it Heero! I know you wouldn't!" she cried.  
  
"Relena..." Heero muttered. Relena looked up.  
  
"Kathrine..." Trowa also muttered. Kathrine shot her head up and looked at him.  
  
"SHUT UP!" they both yelled, causing the girls to gasp loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're not going to do it. You're not going to do it!" Hitomi kept telling herself, crying the whole time.  
  
"Hitomi..." Van said softly.  
  
"Yes?" she answered, thinking he might've decided not to jump.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" he shouted angrily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You'd never do this to us. Never," Bulma was saying.  
  
"Bulma, honey..." Vegeta whispered.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" she breathed.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled, angry that she'd gotten in his way.  
  
  
  
Shut up when I'm talkin' to you  
  
Shut up, shut up, shut up (x2)  
  
  
  
Relena and Kathrine just stared blankly at Heero and Trowa.  
  
"But.... but..." Kathrine started.  
  
"But what? But what? Spit it out already!" Trowa said coldly. Relena closed her eyes.  
  
"We don't want you guys to go. Please," she said shakingly.  
  
"Geez Relena. Do you think Trowa and I care about your selfish needs? Or Kathrine's?" Heero asked, cold as ice. Kathrine and Relena looked at each other.  
  
"Are we really being selfish Kathrine?" Relena whispered to her friend. Kathrine looked at her quietly, shaking a little.  
  
"I don't know Relena. I just don't know." she shook her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi studdered quietly to herself, shocked at what Van had just said. She shook her head.  
  
"NO! I won't shut up Van! I've had enough!!" this outburst made Van turn back around.  
  
"Wha?" he asked, a little surprised himself.  
  
"I've had enough of this Van! Why are you being so selfish?! I don't want you to go Van." she stared at him, barely any more tears showing on her face. Van stared at her coldly.  
  
"Is it really me who's being the selfish one? Or is it you Hitomi?" he counterattacked. Hitomi blinked. "Are you so sure that me jumping off is selfish, or is it you trying to stop me that's selfish? Think about it Hitomi, just think about it for a second."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're not going anywhere and I'm not going to shut up!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Then I'll make you shut up!" Vegeta yelled, seething with fury. He stared at her and raised his fist. Bulma glared back.  
  
"You won't hit me. You can't, I know you can't. And you know why Vegeta? You're a man, that's why." she sneered. Vegeta slowly lowered his fist and stared at her. "Now get away from there and we can talk about this, okay?"  
  
"No, I'm going to jump. No matter what."  
  
  
  
I'm about to break  
  
Just like before...  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
  
  
"This isn't happening..." Kathrine mumbled.  
  
"Just leave us alone." Trowa commanded. Relena and Kathrine shook their heads, even though the two pilots weren't looking at them.  
  
"No, we won't. I'm not leaving, because I love you Heero." Relena said quietly. Heero slowly turned around and looked into Relena's eyes.  
  
"And I love you Trowa. I always have." Kathrine whispered. Trowa too turned around and faced Kathrine. She forced a smile and Trowa smiled back, stepping off the edge, wlkaing over to Kathrine.  
  
"I love you too." he whispered in her ear, and walked through the door. Heero's eyes followed Trowa and Kathrine until the door closed, and returned his gaze over to Relena.  
  
"You love me huh?" he asked, kind of amused. Relena smiled and shook her head. Heero was forced to grin and he jumped off the edge and stood right next to Relena, looking passonatly into her eyes.  
  
"What about you Heero?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I love you also, Relena." and he walked past her and went through the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aren't you gone yet?" Van asked impatiently.  
  
"No, and I'm not going to leave. Not unless you leave with me." she answered.  
  
"Why do you care so much Hitomi?" he asked, looking at her. Hitomi blushed.  
  
"Because I love you and I couldn't bear it if you were to kill yourself." she said. Van looked at her, unable to speak.  
  
"Y-you love me?" he was shocked. Hitomi smirked.  
  
"Wasn't it obvious?? Now come on, please. Don't do this." Van nodded and stepped down and walked over to Escaflowne, jumping on it's back. He looked at Hitomi and grinned, holding out a hand.  
  
"You coming?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand, getting onto Escaflowne.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't leave me Vegeta! I love you!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta froze, looking at her.  
  
"You still love me? I thought I had already busted your last nerve." he said amusingly. Bulma shook her head. He smirked, walked over to her, and kissed her lightly on the cheek he had slapped earlier. Then, without speaking, he flew off, going home. Bulma smiled and jumped in her car and drove off.  
  
  
  
And I'm about to break 


End file.
